


Exchange Student

by nofamilytodissapoint70



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Dom/sub, Explicit Language, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Loss of Virginity, Masturbation, Multi, Praise Kink, Professor Tom, Smut, professor Lee
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-10-06
Updated: 2019-10-06
Packaged: 2020-10-11 09:31:30
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,135
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20543939
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nofamilytodissapoint70/pseuds/nofamilytodissapoint70
Summary: Y/n sets out to start her sophomore year abroad at the University of Cambridge, up until now her head was focused on getting her degree. Now not one but two professors catch her attention.





	Exchange Student

As daunting as it seemed getting an apartment to herself in Cambridge was a relief to Y/n. Getting to travel and study half way around the world was just a plus side to the writing program she applied for. For four years has the dream been settled in the forefront of her mind. Leaving was easy when your family is either estranged or dead. Her best friend and her only real family, Shawn, had encouraged her through the years to pursue dreams and ambitions even if it meant that they would be far apart. If things go great with his music he would buy the first ticket to her, but for now FaceTime would have to do. The apartment was coming together as the week before her classes was coming to an end. She found a few places to get a quick meal from if any of her groceries didn't seem appetizing and wanted to do some writing while eating. She only lived a couple of blocks away from the university, she figured out the quickest walk there so she wouldn't worry about it her first day on campus. She always has a plan for everything, the only time she was spontaneous was when Shawn dragged her out bed to go out, which was almost every night, she'd have to go back to her old ways but that meant more time to focus on her studies. She hoped no one would try to make awkward small talk during class, she could already picture the first thing they'd say after she responded would be about her accent and she didn't feel like having the same thing happen over and over. III

As she was scrolling through her phone the familiar face popped up calling her.

" Hello? Why are you calling it's 4am there?'

" I know what time it is and I don't care, i knew you were awake. There's nothing to do without you sadly, just boring people."

" Horrible lies but i miss you too. I hope I can sleep tonight, i'm nervous for tomorrow."

" Well you know you have nothing to be nervous about, I believe in you so just trust that. It's not like anything distracts you, not even hot guys. I don't know how you can resist me."

" Ha well that's because your ego is inflated, but i still love you. Even after all your attempts to get me laid."

" Aw come on that's my duty as best friend, making sure you're satisfied in every way."

" Yeah well do that just fine on my own thank you, perv, I'm hanging up now, sleep well goodnight."

" Ugh fine goodnight, I'll text you before your first class tomorrow,byeeeeee."

With that her phone went back to the last thing she was looking at, a picture that Shawn posted on his model page in just some Calvin boxers. He was always attractive and with what he said on the phone she knew he was right, he could satisfy her but having sex with her best friend could either go great or it could hurt them both. But that didn't mean she couldn't think about him while she touched herself, it wouldn't have been the first time either. She stood to go to her bathroom and started a hot shower. She bought a waterproof case for times like this. She got undressed as the mirror started fogging up and the water ran warmer. She stepped in letting her body adjust and ran her fingers through her y/h/l hair. Her hand roaming around her body caressing and teasing herself, pinching her nipples and hovering her hand over where she needed to be desperately touched. She looked back at the picture and thought about having him touch her like she did herself. Letting her fingers part her lips and tease her entrance and having one finger pump in and out. The shower was drowning out the soft moans and heavy breathing as she let two fingers in. She imagined so many dirty little things she wanted done and said to her. Sometimes when she thought about having her first time be gentle but a greedy need inside of her begged to fucked senseless over and over until she was crying ecstasy and pain. That's all she wanted right then, to know what a bruising kiss was, having someone else feel her up, she was touch starved and she needed release. All of her favorite scenarios popped up in her head and brought her over the edge. After her high subsided she finished her shower and put on some comfy clothes that included her cherished hoodie that she's worn for years. She decided some tea could be a great way to relax. Walking to her room she laid in bed to watch TV on her laptop to pass the day until she got hungry or could remember to eat. The thought of finally finishing her favorite series again would bring a smile to her face. She figured that spending her days like that could be a great way to make sure she didn't sway away from her writing and academics. Nothing nor anyone could get in the way of her future.

\----

The Monday morning that came was filled with rainy air the sounds of a busing street below. Y/n woke to a text and decided to finally look at her phone once the alarm went off. 

"Have a good first day bbg, tell me all about later, don't forget to use protection if you finally decide to pop your precious cherry ;), and maybe get a cute girls number for me, ttyl."

Her eyes rolled far into the back of her head. It seemed that there would be no end to his tormenting and teasing. The thought was quickly replaced with one of which outfit to wear. Something warm and cute would do enough too keep the cold of the rain off her skin. Once dressed in her f/c sweater and leggings she set out to make herself a cup of coffee to perk her up, nothing in the world would be right without it. With her coffee finished she grabbed her bag and left her place ready. The rain was only slightly drizzling but halfway through her walk to campus the skies decided to open up and let the downpour begin. Y/n picked up her pace quickly but as did the rain and wind. Even if she had brought an umbrella there was nothing to stop her clothes from being drenched. Reaching cover under the halls of the school she did her best to drain the water that stuck to her. Nothing to help wipe her glasses but at the very least her waterproof backpack was her saving grace, her work would be fine under the storm. There in the halls was a clock showing she was soon to be late to her writing class, so she ran even as her feet kept sliding and almost causing a fall. She reached the door and quickly slicked her hair back from her face and opened the door.  
The sound of thunder roared as it swung open and she walked in. The unfamiliar faces stared at her and caused a feeling of unease. Doing her best to ignore her new peers she took the last empty seat at the front and tried to let the eyes roll off her back.  
The class's attention soon turned to the figure coming from the back of the wall that the blackboards were on. The figure was a tall man with short brown hair and a dark navy suit. Small chatter was being held by some group of girls behind Y/n. She was trying to focus on the writing that was being put on the board but the conversation reached her ears. 

" No professor has any business looking that sexy. I mean if I fail this class I won't feel any guilt doing anything to get my grade up."

" I think I just might have fail too."

The sound of chalk slamming down interrupted them.

" If you have no intention of putting your measly provocative minds to any use in my class, leave, immediately." The cold glare reached the girls and they made their minds up, collecting their things and scurrying away.

His gaze fell onto Y/n , she avoided it deciding to write down the syllabus that was neatly written and noticed the name written, Mr Hiddleston. He had a look of confusion clearly on his face, she realized she probably looked like she had decided to jump in pool before coming in. Catching a cold was the least of her worries at the moment, she wanted to make sure he knew that she wasn't like the idiotic girls that would no longer show their faces near his classroom. He turned back toward the board and began the lesson and soon the class forgot the outburst to keep up with the assignment that was being delivered. When she looked up after writing down all his instructions her mouth slightly opened at the sight of Mr Hiddleston rolling up the sleeves of his dress shirt. Never has anything so simple looked so attractive. The grip on her pencil got tighter and she could feel it cracking in her hand. Her breath had gotten heavier and her heart raced. Not even ten minutes into the class and somehow the handsome professor was under her skin, the sight of him was being engraved in her mind. The suit left very little for Y/n 's mind to imagine. Taking a second to close her eyes to collect herself and relax her grip, letting her head fall forward a bit and forcing out a long and slow breath. His voice was still ringing out instructions to the class, but when her eyes opened his came into view with intensity still speaking about a creative prompt that everyone was writing down. Her eyes fell back onto her notebook, she would be safe from the blue eyes as long as she kept her head down and wasn't called on, which he couldn't considering he didn't know her name. The time was passing by and soon his voice got her to loom up again.

“ You’ve got the assignment now and it will be due by Friday, dismissed.” The dismissal was a relief, she would be able to distract herself from her English teacher. She had to look at her schedule to see where her next class would take her. Her brows furrowed together looking at the classroom numbers. Her next class was supposed to be History but the room number was the same as the English room. Mr Hiddleston didn’t look like he was moving anytime soon. She needed to get up the courage to ask what she was reading wrong. He looked pensive as he was going through the papers that were splayed across his podium. Leaving her seat to finally face Mr Hiddleston, she saw that every seat was empty and the only sound that was in the room were the papers shuffling.

“ I-I I’m sorry to interrupt you sir, but I don’t believe I’m reading my schedule right, um..it says my History class is here. I uh.. I figure it’s a mistake.” Her stammering earned her a small smile from the handsome teacher. 

“ No you’re quite alright. Mr Pace and I have our offices here behind me. We share this classroom. He’ll stay in there as long as possible, and considering his class won’t start for another half hour, I suppose it would be no trouble if you decided to wait in here.” He was finishing organizing the papers in his hands.

“ Thank you, I uh, appreciate it.” Sitting back down where she was, she pushed back her wet hair again so it would start to dry soon enough. 

“ It’s no problem, you step outside and you might catch your death like that. A jacket could’ve come in handy mm?” He teased with a smirk forming.

“ Very much so.” She chuckled ,somehow she was still feeling nervous. Suddenly a vibration caught her attention. It was her phone buzzing with a text from Shawn asking to call her. Before she could tell him no her phone rang and she looked to see if her teacher minded. 

“ You’re alright, go ahead.” He gave permission with a sweet tone.

“Hey what’s up, is something wrong?”

“No I just need you write something down for me and for you to remind me of it. You ready?” Shawn was being impatient as ever.

“ Just one second I need to reach into my bag for a pen.” She put the phone on speaker to be able to grab the pen that was lodged at the bottom of her backpack.

“ This better not take as long as it’s taking you to find someone to take your virginity sweets.” Y/n’s immediate reaction was to take her phone off speaker and see if her professor had heard. But he was nowhere in sight, and she was in the clear. She could feel her blood boiling. That's all he could ever think to talk about any chance he could get. If Mr Hiddleston had stood there she would've surely died of embarrassment. 

“ You’re an ass sometimes you know that?” With that she hung up on her best friend. He could have seriously caused a problem to arise between the professor and herself. Her next class needed to start sooner. She hoped that besides her new wet look, that Mr Pace would have no trouble with her. Her hope was that Mr Pace could keep her mind off Mr Hiddleston for as long as possible. Of course someone out in the universe was playing a cosmic joke. From behind the wall where two offices reside, out walked both professors. Mr Pace was behind Mr Hiddleston and it was clear he stood a it taller than the English teacher. Her next professor would be a distraction, one just as handsome as the previous. Y/n pushed her thighs together, seeing both teachers was getting her mind deep in gutters. Mr Pace stopped in his tracks when he saw that there was a girl sitting in the vacant class.

" I think you've still got a student left, Tom." He informed him while tossing his head towards Y/n.

" Yes, well she's our student, you'll have her soon." The accent gave his words a sultry tone that was driving the poor girl up the wall.

" Mm , well finally a student that we can finally tell us who the better teacher is." Mr Pace's smirk made the other man give a small chuckle and with that he leaned over to whisper something in his ear. Whatever Mr Hiddleston had divulged to him definitely made an impression and made his way around to hover around Y/n.

" Those clothes don't look comfortable at all, I've got a box of lost and found, might be something for you wear so you're not sitting in a puddle, wanna take a look? " His hand stretched out pointing to where their private offices were, she didn't wanna be a bother but her need to be dry greatly outweighed her anxiety. She stood and nodded her head in confirmation, he gave her a smile and lead her to the back.  
There was only one door and it was engraved with the names of both men in classy black lettering. When the door opens her eyes roam around the room. It's spacious and is divided into two halves. On the left is an enormous brown desk stacked with books open and closed all being filled with many colorful post it tabs. Majority of the floor also has stacked books leaving enough room for a path to be able to get behind the desk. The entire bookshelf on the left wall was filled, no space left to see the the shelving. There was one reading chair next to the desk with books stacked up higher than the back of it creating a throne look to it. A trashcan sat next to chair overflowing with large coffee cups and candy wrappers. For someone who seems to live off caffeine and chocolate, Mr Pace wasn't as energetic as he should be, his body has probably gained immunity. The thought made her laugh as her eyes searched the other half of the office. Mr Hiddleston's side was the opposite, his shelves were neat with just as many books but clearly had some more wear to them. The amount of times he's probably reread every title is evident in the spines. His desk was black and lonely with just a laptop and lamp sitting there. Much more unfilled space was behind the desk. They were like each others contrast in almost every way. In between both sides was a couch with two pillows and a blanket, it seems it would be used if they stayed for long hours and needed some sleep. She didn't want to step to far into the office in case she would make to much of a mess, the history professor wouldn't pay much interest in the mess anyway. He maneuvered his was easily through the jungle of books and grabbed a tote and carried it to Y/n. He opened the tote and surprisingly the clothes were folded and sectioned. He went back to grab something and he tossed into her arms. A fluffy towel, he knew the struggle of not remembering to bring an umbrella or coat. She gave him a big smile, one he gladly returned.

" I know it's not much but better than nothing right." He winked at her as brushed past her to reach the door.

" Right, thank you sir, I appreciate it." Hugging the towel she turned away from him.

" Not a problem." He hummed out, the sound of that title coming out of her mouth kept ringing in his ears and it also reached Mr Hiddleston's. Both men were trying their best to not barge into their office where a beautiful and naked girl was getting dressed in. She felt that their presence hadn't left her but she assumed it was a precaution so she wouldn't steal anything. Finally she could take off her sweater, her bra was damp so she used the towel to dry it up as much as it could. She dried the rest of her hair and dove into the box of clothes. At the bottom was a perfectly oversized Juilliard School blue sweatshirt. With her bra being wet she decided against putting it back on. Before she could realize the steps coming towards the door, it swung open and there stood Mr Hiddleston finding his student bare in front of him.

**Author's Note:**

> Don't judge this too hard but i hope you liked it :)


End file.
